Bloody Well Dunn!
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: Explosive high flyer Zak Dunn has joined WWE's developmental territory, NXT, in his quest to reach the top of the wrestling mountain. Follow him as teams up the the Realest Guys, fights with members of the roster and falls for Irish Diva, Becky Lynch. Zak(OC)/Becky Lynch and eventual Big Cass/Carmella. Rated T to be safe.


It's been 362 days since I last made a fanfiction on wrestling or any fanfiction in general. But yes, I am back and still as stupid as ever. Hopefully this time I wont completely fall off the face of the earth like last time. And maybe, just maybe, I'll beat this writers block once and for all. I hope you all enjoy the story and stick with me and the story (Hopefully) develops and unfolds.

Don't let me keep you, enjoy :D

* * *

><p>"Mr Cassaday?" Came the voice of a technical producer approaching the much taller man. "Your tag team match is next"<p>

Giving him a stern nod as a thank you, Big Cass then continued his stretches to get himself warmed up for his tag team match that was coming up next. I was to be him and his best pal Enzo, taking on the team of Tyson Kidd & Justin Gabriel. Big Cass felt rather excited at the prospect of squaring up and locking horns with guys from the main roster, guys who won titles on the main roster no less. He thought that if he and Enzo were to sweep a victory out on the pair, then maybe the call up to Raw wouldn't be too far away. He shook the thought of the main roster from his mind for a brief moment to continue his stretches, couldn't let himself get carried away.  
>After a couple more stretches, he knocked on the locker room door.<p>

"Enzo" He called through the door, lightly knocking it again. "Yo, Enzo, we're up next"

After a couple of seconds, Enzo Amore opened the door and calmly strolled out of it, looking up at his tall friend. No doubt the shorter man was spending some extra time styling out that mowhawk of his. Big Cass had assumed right as it just looked even more ridiculous than it normally did.

"Alright, alright. I'm outta da door, who do we gotta fight?" Enzo stated with confidence. Big Cass only threw his eyes in response. Typical Enzo, never paying the slightest bit of attention to a word any of the crew and higher ups say. "Wait wait wait, I got it, I got it. It's them... two chicharoos from da main show, ain't it not?"

"Yeah, yeah they are" Cass spoke, a little quieter than his earlier tone. Running a hand through his blonde hair, Big Cass begin to slowly walk in the direction of the ring, with Enzo following closely behind. "You know what's at stake here, right? A chance to take down the big boys"

"Take down da big boys, send 'em packing, gotcha"

"A call up could be most certainly on the cards, Enzo. We gotta think through this battle strategically"

"Strategically, got it"

Big Cass then stopped and turned to face, Enzo. With a look mixed with annoyance and slight confusion.

"Enzo, why on earth are you copying everything I say?"

"Makin' sure you don't forget it, big guy" Enzo said with a smirk, Cass just threw his eyes again. For a pal like Enzo, he could still get on his nerves every now and then by copying the big guy or generally not paying attention. Enzo began walking forward, with Cass following behind this time. They suddenly passed a stranger they'd never seen before. He had relatively long blonde hair, which appeared to have been brushed to one side to stop it all from dropping into his face. He had a grey vest on, half tucked into his dark blue jeans, the other half untucked. He also wore your standard black wrestling boots, which he ever so carefully managed to tuck the bottom of his jeans into boots. He appeared to be looking for someone, with a gym bag slung over his shoulder, he continued onwards. Enzo and Big Cass watched the guys movements for a while, before Cass turned to Enzo.

"Yo, Enzo. Who on earth was that?" He asked, in a slightly hushed tone as to not attract attention from the stranger.

"I dunno who da guy is, Cass. Perhaps he's a new guy, seems likely. But forgetta 'bout dat guy, Cass. We gotta match to win" Enzo replied, heading towards the entrance way, with Cass in tow.

* * *

><p>The stranger in question continued his way through the backstage area, passing several of the superstars and divas. A few glanced in his direction, but he paid them no mind. His eyes were trained on the ends of the corridors as he kept on walking and walking. In the background, he could hear Enzo doing his pre-match mic routine as he continued on his walk until he stopped in front of a door. Looking at the sign on it, he smiled as he knew he had reached the destination he wanted.<p>

The GM's office

He gently knocked on the door and out stepped William Regal, the GM of NXT

"Ah, hello Zak Dunn" Regal spoke enthusiastically, shaking the younger man's hand firmly. "I trust you found your way to the show quite well?"

"I sure did, Regal" Zak smiled as he returned the handshake. Regal gestured for the younger man to step into his office, which Zak kindly obliged. He found a seat and gently sat down, placing his gym bag on the floor as Regal followed and sat down in his seat. "Looking forward to this experience, really glad to be here"

"That's what I like to hear" Regal chuckled lightly at the younger man's enthusiasm. "Now remember, young Zak. You need to live up to your potential, we have an investment in you"

"I'm sure that everyone has an investment around here, whether be a large one, or a small one" Zak responded. William nodded in agreement.

"That much is true, but I suppose with you, it could be an even bigger investment. You made quite the name for yourself on indies, you just need to match up to that potential you made for yourself here." Regal continued, taking a few seconds in the middle of his words to glance at the television to watch the match unfolding.  
>Kidd and Gabriel seemed to be having the upper hand at the moment in time, with Gabriel hitting Big Cass with a springboarding crossbody from the middle rope.<p>

"Kidd and Gabriel vs Enzo and Cass, eh?" Zak enquired as he glanced at the TV. Gabriel had quickly gone for a pin, but Cass kicked out at two and was trying to fight his way back into the match. "Always figured this would make for a great match up" Zak grinned as he and Regal continued to watch, Big Cass had tagged out and Enzo was hitting a hot tag to get his team back into the match. He hit two right arm clotheslines to Tyson Kidd. Kidd ducked the third, but turned right into dropkick from Enzo.

"Speaking of Enzo and Cass, for the first few weeks that you're here at NXT" Regal spoke up after a few moments silence, causing Zak to quickly turn to face Regal so that he could continue. "I want you to stick with those two to help find your feet here. Once those few weeks are up, sticking with them or going by your own is entirely your call. Remember, whilst you're out there, make a statement, make an impact"

The two then continued to watch the rest of the match unfold in silence, with Zak taking in the words that William Regal had just said to him. Eventually the match came to end in a disqualification win for Enzo and Cass after Kidd finally lost his cool and hit Enzo with a low blow. Kidd and Gabriel began to beat down Enzo.  
>Even when Cass tried to make the save, he was cut off by a hard right hand clothesline from Gabriel as the pair began to beat him down as well. At which point, Zak stood up from his chair and motioned to the door as he made his way out.<p>

"Wait, Zak... where are you going?" Regal asked, suddenly surprised by Zak's quick moving out of the room.

"Like you said Regal, I'm making an impact, making a statement" he replied before running off, racing down the corridors.

Regal couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>"Gabriel, get me a chair!" Kidd bellowed, giving orders to his tag team partner. Gabriel climbed out of the ring and looked under the ring apron for a chair, whilst Kidd continued his assault on Enzo. Grabbing Enzo roughly by the hair, Kidd picked him up and hit him with a spin fisherman suplex. He turned his attention to Cass and began attacking him. Targeting Big Cass' lower back, Kidd struck his target with elbow strikes as Gabriel slid back into the ring, chair in hand. Chucking it to Kidd, Tyson was about to struck Enzo with it when the lights began flashing.<p>

Suddenly, the opening drums and guitars to "Affinity" by No Sin Evades His Gaze began to play. Gabriel and Kidd both looked at the entrance way, expecting someone to come out. After a short while, a man did. Zak Dunn stood atop the entrance way to cheers of anticipation from the NXT Universe. He dropped to one knee, stretched his arms out wide, clenched his fists and let out an almighty roar. He quickly sprang to his feet and raced towards the ring and dove right in.

Gabriel tried striking Zak with a right hand, but Zak quickly ducked and bounced off the ropes before unleashing an explosive dropkick. The dropkick connected with the side of Justin Gabriel's head. Gabriel managed to get to his feet, only to be dropped with yet another dropkick which sent him reeling and tumbling through the ropes and out onto the floor.

Kidd snuck up from behind and tried to nail Zak in the back of the head with the steel chair, but Zak was wise to the trick. He quickly spin around and kicked Kidd in the leg and ran past Kidd, off the ropes and then hit a running superkick to the chair, sending it upwards and smacking Kidd full on in the face. Kidd dropped the chair and propped himself up against the ropes, clutching his face with his free hand in pain. Zak then raced forwards and and hit Kidd with a running high knee,  
>Sending Kidd flying over the top rope, landing next to Gabriel.<p>

At this point, Enzo and Big Cass started coming too. Enzo crawled towards a corner of the ring and forced himself to sit up, with Cass close by, who was clutching the ropes to keep himself steady. They spotted Zak in the middle of the ring, looking hyped up as he stared at Kidd and Gabriel, who were slowly getting to their feet.  
>Trembling with excitement, Zak bounced off the ropes and hit a corkscrew crossbody over the top rope, landing on Gabriel and Kidd, sending them back down to the ground.<p>

It appeared that Zak was not done. Grabbing Kidd, Zak then threw the Canadian back into the ring and set him up perfectly with one of the corners before climbing up top. He slowly rose to a standing position, with the audience getting to their feet with excited anticipation. Zak scanned the audience, let out another roar before leaping from the top rope, nailing a corkscrew 630 senton onto an unfortunate Tyson Kidd.

The crowd roared with excitement as Zak got to his feet and punched the air with delight. Turning around, he looked to see Enzo and Cass looking on with surprised looks on their faces at the big move. Zak just smirked and climbed out of the ring and grabbed a microphone, before slowly bringing it to his lips to speak with confidence...

"Enzo... Big Cass... How you doin'!"

The crowd cheered the statement as Zak smiled at the pair and gave them the thumbs up, before backing up the ramp, with a raised fist in the air in celebration.

"Well then..." Zak spoke quietly to himself. "So far so good..."

* * *

><p>And that's the end of chapter one, probably not my best, but it'll take some time before I get back to that level I used to be at. Hopefully the story gets better as it goes on. Stick around for chapter 2, when Zak finally talks to Enzo and Cass, will he prove he's the real deal in his debut, or will he turn out to be just S-A-W-F-T SAWFT! on in his first match? All will be revealed next time. See you then :D<p> 


End file.
